Putdown
by Number 8.0
Summary: This is part of the Book of KND, but Im not posting it all at once, this is just one part of 5.  86/60


**Hey! I'm Back with Set 3! I know that Set 2 was focused on Minor Characters, but this set is going to have a-LOT of major pairings! 86/60, 3/4, 2/5, A few Minor ones, 362/274 FRIENDSHIP and 362/1. There are going to be : 2 one-shots, 1 four-shot, 1 two-shot and 1 **_**Five-shot!**_**. **

**Title: Putdown**

**Set: 3**

**Story#: 1**

**Summary: What happened on Moon-base In OPERATION TRAINING!**

**Disclaimer/notes : Everything belongs to Mr. W! Notes: I always wondered what went on in Moon-base to make Patton so grouchy..**

**...**

**As the SCAMPER landed, he stepped out. He noticed that the entire Base had been wrecked. Hadn't being embarrassed in front of everyone, including Sector V, the best sector ever, been enough? What was he going to explain to Numbuh 86, who would **_**kill**_** him if she saw this mess! **

"**What HAPPENED here?" **

"**Nothing , just a simulation!" He was angry. Were they seriously thinking that a simulation could do this much damage?**

"**Yeah right, a simulation could destroy the base.. Now, You 3 are in charge of cleaning this place up now!" He marched to the Safe-room. Where, there was water dripping, and the safe was half torched open. He peered closer. Having a good knowledge of tools, being the ex- best 2x4 officer, he noticed that this was a type of torch used to half singe it open-with **_**Fire.**_** Father. He pried the safe open, afraid that the code module was missing. It wasn't . He groaned. This was why he quit 2X4. Everyone thought just because he didn't like the Dr .Space-time Continum junk, didn't act or look like a nerd, he was stupid. And this was going to take forever to fix, and so was his rep.**

**Earlier..**

**As Numbuh 60 arrived at Moon-Base, he was surprised that it looked fine. What, a False alarm? As he wandered to 362's office he heard Numbuh**

**3 call out, "**_**Hey Numbuh 60! Why are you on Moonbase?" unfortunately, Numbuh 86 heard, and was ready to insult him to no end. **_

"_**You Stoopid Boy! You're supposed to be training cadets, not Lounging around on Moon-base like the idiot you are! Why did Numbuh 500 select you total idiot, take care of Artic Base!" He groaned and turned around.**_

"_**Because you'd destroy it! And YOU called me up here for some False Alarm!" **_

_**Her face turned red, and a crowd was attracting. **_

" _**What do you mean you Crazy Boy! I haven't called Artic Base since last week! Even Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 are smarter than you!" That really hurt him, and he froze. **_

"_**How am I stupider than Numbuh 4! Says the person who-" he was abruptly cut off by being punched in the face by 86. He was surprised and caught off guard. He was slowly losing his patience, and in his impulsivness, he punched 86 back, hitting her eye. Everyone gasped. He hit a **_**girl**_** despite the fact this is Numbuh 86. She hit him back, and soon they were all-out fighting until the 44 twins managed to pry the two apart. He got out with a bloody nose and a twisted ankle, and she got out with a black eye and a bloody nose. He was abruptly shoved into a random scamper, and he was silent, giving him plenty of time to regret ever hitting 86. She was like a sister to him.. or more..**_

**Patton Groaned. He got sent a message that 86 was coming to Artic Base for something. He limped and tried to walk with his twisted ankle. He slowly sat down on the stair of the Hangar. He didn't notice a tear slip his eye. He practically lost everything- Respect, his job probably, his Friends, 86..- wait what? He shook his head. Fanny wouldn't trust him.. after everything they've been through.. He hadn't noticed Fanny limping over to him with an eyepatch holding down her Ice pack for her eye. **

"**Patton are you crying?" he looked up, noticing her there. **

"**No!" "Yeah right. There tears all over your face!"**

"**Sorry." "It's Ok, I should be more sorry than you since I punched you first.. what happened here?" **

"**Come on.." He motioned for her to follow him, limping towards the Safe Room. She leant on his shoulder for support, and followed him to the Safe room. She gasped at the water and the half burnt off safe. She followed him to the safe itself. He traced his finger along the burnt metal. **

"**The safe was burnt open, probably a torch, or Father. My best bet Is Father. That would explain the water and the burns. The Code Module is still in there, something must of scared him off, probably Sonya, Tommy and Lee... They're cleaning up the mess they made."**

"**Where should we put the code module now?" Fanny asked. He honestly didn't know why she was being so nice to him, but Fanny felt an horrible tinge of guilt in her stomach. **

"**I'll probably have to build a double safe.." he yelped out as he was dragged away by 86. She led him to the hall of Ice, and sat him down.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**Patton.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry... For calling you stupider than Numbuh 4, and for hitting you-**

**She was caught off guard by 60 wrapping her up in a hug. **

"**Its ok. Friends?"**

"**Friends. I gotta go... bye!" she hugged him one last time and then walked back to the Hangar. He was In a daze.**

**END**

**...**

**I wanted to make 60 look smarter than he people might think he is, so therefore the 2x4 comes in! I know that 86 and 60 are OOC, but sometimes guilt makes you act funny. The cadets were still repairing the base during her visit.**


End file.
